S E P T E N A R Y
by nom de plumee
Summary: Ketika Kagami bangun, ia menemukan dirinya tidak lagi berada di Tokyo. Ia berada di suatu negeri asing bernama Niji! Ada enam makhluk bukan manusia, yang menuntutnya untuk membantu mencari seseorang ... dan mengubah dunia! Uh. Ikuti perjalanan m
1. Chapter 1

"Taiga! _Stop! It's danger—_"

Gadis itu melempar tasnya kemudian berlari tanpa menghiraukan panggilan temannya. "Awas!"

Ia menerjang gadis berkimono di tengah jalan itu, bersiap merasakan nyeri di lengan dan kaki yang akan mendarat pada permukaan trotoar keras di seberang. Suara decit ban truk yang direm terdengar samar-samar di telinganya. Hanya suara napas terengah disertai hangat dalam dekapannya yang terasa jelas bagi siswi menengah atas itu –juga nyeri di siku dan betisnya.

"T –terima kasih," bisik gadis berkimono yang ada dalam dekapannya itu.

Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum tiba-tiba semuanya menggelap.

"Kagami!"

"Tai … ga …!?"

Pemuda dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya berhenti perlahan. Teman-temannya yang juga berlari dibelakangnya turut berhenti. Ketiga siswa berseragam itu saling berpandangan dengan raut kebingungan. "Ap–? Kagami? Kemana …?"

Di trotoar itu, tidak ada seorang pun.

Hanya ada sebuah ponsel hitam dengan gantungan harimau bertulis 'Kagami Taiga'.

000

** S-E-P-T-E-N-A-R-Y**

by : nom-de-plumee

An unprofitable fanwork of Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Shueisha, Production I.G, and Affiliations.

May KnB always stay alive in our hearts and imagination.

Friendship, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance

000

Kagami mengedipkan sepasang mata beriris merah miliknya beberapa kali, sementara bibirnya sedikit terbuka membentuk huruf 'O'. Lalu, ia berkedip lagi dan—

"Uwaaah!"

—ia duduk tiba-tiba, dengan kening yang membentur sesuatu.

"Aduuuuh. Sakit, _ssu_!"

Atau _seseorang_…? Seseorang bermanik mata emas yang berada di samping kanannya segera menegakkan punggungnya; tangan mengelus-elus keningnya dengan gerakan memutar. Melalui celah jemarinya yang memperlihatkan bagian keningnya, Kagami dapat melihat ada bekas yang memerah.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja— eh?"

Ada sepasang telinga yang terlipat ke depan di puncak rambut pemuda itu. Kagami mengerjapkan matanya, mengira dirinya berhalusinasi akibat tumbukan keningnya dengan kening pemuda itu. Tapi _tidak_, sepasang telinga hewan di kepalanya masih berada di sana. Penasaran, gadis itu menarik salah satu telinga itu.

_Tarik._

_Tarik._

_Tarik._

Pemuda di depannya memandangi Kagami dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Sakit, _ssu_. Telingaku jangan ditarik-tarik, dong. Kalau putus gimana?"

Terbelalak, gadis bermarga Kagami itu segera melepaskan tarikannya dan menjerit 'gyaaaaah!' sambil mundur menyerong ke arah kiri untuk menciptakan jarak dari pemuda itu.

_Bump._

Kagami menoleh ketika ia mendapati punggungnya membentur sesuatu. Atau seseorang. Atau ... _udara_? Tidak ada apapun di belakangnya. Hanya ruang hampa. Tidak ada sesuatu apapun di sana. Benar-benar kosong.

Deg. '_Eh_?'

"Uwaaaah!" Kagami berteriak kaget ketika di ruang hampa itu muncul seseorang—

"Halo."

—yang menyapanya. Kagami menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah kemudian menyahut dengan terbata, "H -halo."

Degupan jantungnya masih berpacu kencang.

Seorang anak kecil duduk di ruang hampa sebelumnya, dengan kaki bersimpuh. Wajahnya datar dengan sepasang mata beriris biru yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Rambutnya berwarna biru muda seperti biru langit. Memperhatikan pemuda itu, Kagami merasa tenang; detak jantungnya perlahan memelan ke kecepatan normal.

Sesuatu menggores lehernya lalu segera digantikan dengan sensasi basah. Refleks, Kagami menyentuh sisi leher bagian kanannya dengan tangan kanan dan menengok ke arah itu. Ada wajah seorang pemuda berkulit gelap yang menjilat bibir, berjarak beberapa senti saja dari lehernya.

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menyeringai dan memperlihatkan sepasang taring tajam yang salah satunya ternoda merah –yang segera dilap dengan jilatan lidahnya. Ketika kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu, pemuda itu mengejutkannya. "Boooo!"

"Aaaaah!" jerit Kagami sembari mundur cepat lurus ke belakang hingga punggungnya membentur dipan yang berbahan kayu.

"Hahahahaha! Konyol sekali. Raut wajahnya lucu!"

"Enggak sopan, _ssu_. Aomine-cchi tidak boleh begitu, _ssu_."

Kagami menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat dua orang di sisi kanannya itu. Si Kuning, ya, makhluk berambut pirang dengan sepasang telinga hewan itu: _Si Kuning_, dan vampir berkulit gelap itu: Aomine-cchi, saling beradu mulut. Dan Kagami baru menyadari, Si Kuning memiliki beberapa ekor yang terus bergerak-gerak di belakangnya. Kagami mencubit lengannya, merasakan sakit. _'Ini nyata?'_

Kali pertama dalam hidupnya, Kagami merasakan kebingungan yang luar biasa. Suatu kenyataan yang mustahil nyata. Ia benar-benar bingung. Bahkan trigonometri tidak membuatnya sebingung saat itu. Gigi serinya menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin dalam.

_Tes._

Bibirnya terluka, membuat setitik darah merembes melalui luka kecil akibat giginya.

_Bam!_

"Aw."

Kagami merasa bahunya diremas erat, membuatnya meringis kesakitan sembari memejamkan mata. Ketika ia membuka kelopak matanya, yang ia temui adalah lototan sepasang mata berwarna biru langit malam milik Aomine-cchi. Sepasang taringnya nampak semakin tajam dengan ujung taring yang sedikit memantulkan cahaya.

Vampir itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kagami dan berbisik penuh ancaman, "Kau ingin kumakan, heh?"

"Le –lepas! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Baumu itu mengundang selera! Aku ingin menancapk— Tetsu?! K –kau!" Aomine-cchi melepaskan remasannya sembari meringis dan menoleh pada _Tetsu_ Si Biru yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di antara kedua makhluk yang mulanya beradu mulut itu, dengan jemari yang menohok pinggang vampir itu.

Tetsu memandangi Aomine datar. "Aomine-kun, tolong jaga sikapmu."

"Kau seharusnya bilang begitu padanya! Dia yang minta dima— Hei!"

Aomine-cchi _atau_ Aomine-kun tiba-tiba melayang. Kagami, masih takut-takut, mendongak dan menemukan jika vampir itu bukannya melayang, tapi diangkat oleh seorang tinggi besar berambut ungu. _'R –raksasa?! Tinggi sekali! Empat m-meter?! Uwaaah!'_

"Mine-chin, aku akan menghancurkan Mine-chin kalau Mine-chin tidak menjaga sikap." Raksasa itu berkata sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Aomine-cchi _atau_ Aomine-kun _atau_ Mine-chin ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kagami mengikuti pergerakannya melalui arah pandangannya.

"Murasakibara, apa yang kaulakukan, heh?! Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak mau."

Aomine-cchi _atau_ Aomine-kun _atau_ Mine-chin meronta di dalam belenggu Murasakibara, kakinya menendang-nendang. "Murasaki—"

"Daiki, berhenti. Dan Atsushi," –seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di ambang pintu menyela–"lepaskan Daiki. Kecilkan juga tubuhmu."

Raksasa setinggi empat meter lebih itu mengerut perlahan sembari melepaskan vampir itu—yang menyumpah pelan–, membiarkannya jatuh di samping Kagami. Sementara Kagami membatu dengan punggung masih menempel pada dipan; Si Kuning dan Tetsu sudah turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di sekitar tempat tidur. Si vampir mengikuti, turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di samping Si Kuning.

Tepat di depan Kagami, seorang anak berdiri dengan kedua tangan bersilang di dada. Di belakangnya, seorang berjubah hitam berkacamata berdiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Beberapa saat berlalu dalam hening, dengan Kagami yang mengucurkan keringat dingin di bawah tatapan mata berbeda warna iris anak itu. Ada suatu aura yang membuat bulu halus di tengkuknya meremang. Kagami membuka dan menutup genggaman tangannya pada rok sekolahnya beberapa kali hingga ia memutuskan membuka mulut; memecahkan keheningan. "A—"

"Selamat datang di Teiko."

Kagami menutup mulutnya; dahinya berkerut; matanya menatap anak kecil itu, tak mengerti.

"Selamat datang di Teiko. Kau akan membantu kami menemukan Satsuki, dan mengubah dunia ini."

Kagami menatap bingung. "Huh? Apa yang kaubicarakan, Bocah Pend—?!"

_Zzzzt. Kretak._

Jika jantung perempuan muda itu mudah lepas, tentu nyawanya sudah melayang karena kaget. Belum usai ia bertanya, anak kecil beriris dwiwarna itu sudah melemparkan sebuah gunting yang menggores lehernya sebelum menancap di tembok. Segaris darah merembes pada garis itu. Kagami segera menutupi goresan itu sambil takut-takut melirik ke arah vampir yang berdecih kecil sambil membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Jaga bicaramu, Taiga."

_'T –Taiga? _Damn it_, Bocah. Tidak sopan sekali.'_

Bocah itu kemudian berbalik, diikuti oleh keempat orang lainnya. Kagami mendengarkan derap langkah kelimanya hingga hening melingkupi ruangan berukuran cukup luas dengan langit-langit yang tinggi itu. Gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya itu mengeluarkan napas yang tak disadarinya sudah ia tahan beberapa lama. _'Eh? Aku tidak merasa memberitahukan namaku. Darimana dia tau?!'_

"Kagami-san."

"Uwaaah! K –kau? Sejak kapan?"

Tetsu Si Biru menatap datar. "Sejak tadi, Kagami-san."–Tetsu meletakkan sebuah kantong cokelat di samping Kagami–"Biar saya bantu mengobati luka Kagami-san."

"Huh? Kau juga tahu namaku?" tanya Kagami penuh penasaran.

Tetsu, yang sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa kantong kecil, menjawab datar, "Tentu. Tolong kemarikan lengan Kagami-san."

"Uh, oh. Terima kasih."

000

Dan ketika Kagami memandangi langit-langit yang jauh–sangat jauh–di atas sana, ia mendapati dirinya memutar ulang percakapannya dengan _Kuroko_ _Tetsuya_, Si pemuda berambit biru yang ternyata adalah makhluk yang hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis. _'Hantu? Nah, aku masih bisa menyentuhnya.'_

Ia kini tahu, dirinya ada di Teiko. Bagaimana ia bisa sampai di Teiko? Ia tak tahu. Ia hanya mengingat bagaimana ia menubruk seorang gadis berkimono yang berlari menyebrangi jalanan Tokyo ketika sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi datang dari sebuah arah. Terpental ke trotoar yang dingin menjadi hal yang terakhir diingat Kagami sebelum semuanya menggelap –oh, dan juga suara merdu yang mengucap terima kasih.

"Ah, semoga Tatsuya dan yang lain tidak cemas …," bisiknya penuh kekhawatiran.

Hanya sebentar, Kagami berbincang dengan pemuda itu.

Kagami memiringkan posisi berbaringnya, meringis kecil menahan sakit lebam di lengan dan betisnya.

Tidak banyak, hanya beberapa hal dasar tentang Teiko; Kuroko berjanji menerangkan setelah dirinya beristirahat.

Gadis berkimono yang ditubruknya, Momoi _Satsuki, _adalah orang yang dicari oleh _Si Bocah Pendek_. Gadis berambut pink panjang sewarna bunga sakura yang mekar; seorang penyihir asli Teiko –tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana gadis itu bisa sampai di Tokyo. Ketika Kuroko menunjukkan sebuah lukisan gadis berambut pink, ia yakin gadis itu sama dengan gadis yang diselamatkannya.

Lalu, anak laki-laki yang beriris dwiwarna, Bocah Pendek, ternyata bukanlah seorang bocah. Usianya jauh di atas kelima orang lainnya. Akashi Seijuurou adalah raja, pemimpin, kakak bagi yang lainnya. Menyebutnya _bocah pendek _sama dengan menggali lubang kubur sendiri. Ia juga suka bermain-main dengan gunting, yang membuat Kagami mengeluarkan napas lega mengingat bagaimana gunting yang menggores kulitnya tidak membuatnya kehilangan nyawa.

Si vampir, Aomine-cchi _atau _Mine-chin, aslinya bernama Aomine Daiki. Seorang keturunan vampir berusia beberapa abad. Sebenarnya vampir berkulit hitam itu bisa bertahan beberapa lama tanpa meminum darah karena usianya yang sudah cukup tua itu. Terlebih lagi, ia lebih sering memakan daging-dagingan dibandingkan darah yang hanya diminumnya sesekali hanya karena merupakan makanan wajib bagi rasnya itu.

_'Dasar Vampire gila. Lihat saja akan kuhajar kau besok!'_

Kagami menyipitkan matanya, merencanakan balas dendam pada vampire itu.

Si Kuning, bernama Kise Ryouta, seekor rubah berekor sembilan, sebagai pertanda dirinya sudah mencapai metamorphosis terakhir bagi seekor rubah. Parasnya paling indah di antara semuanya. Bahkan di Teiko, legenda turun temurun selalu menyebutkan kalau pemuda itu adalah makhluk paling cantik di dunia dan tidak ada bandingannya.

Dan raksasa setinggi empat meter itu adalah Murasakibara Atsushi, namun mampu mengecilkan badannya, tidak seperti raksasa-raksasa lain yang sejenis dengannya. Ia yang paling kuat di antara keenam orang yang sudah Kagami temui. Tanpa niat, Kagami mengingat bagaimana ia mengangkat Aomine dengan sangan mudah.

_'Dia pasti mampu menghancurkanku hanya dengan sekali tendang!'_

Kagami menarik selimut hingga dagunya, merasa dingin tiba-tiba.

Dan yang terakhir, pemuda berkacamata yang hanya berdiri di ambang pintu menemani Akashi adalah Midorima Shintaro. Seorang penyihir seperti Momoi, hanya lebih fokus pada falakiah. Kemampuannya dalam meramal sangat mumpuni dan dapat dipercaya. Selain itu, ia juga mengetahui berbagai macam obat-obatan.

Kagami mengaitkan jari-jemarinya lalu memandangi bulan yang bersinar temaram –berwarna kelabu. Sinar kelabunya–yang kontras dengan langit yang berwarna merah pekat darah–menembus melalui sela-sela atap tembus pandang di atasnya membuatnya bergidik tak nyaman. Kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang jawabannya tidak akan ia terima hingga esok hari.

_'Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini?'_

_'Kenapa aku ada di sini?'_

_'Siapa mereka sebenarnya?'_

_'Apa yang sedang terjadi?'_

Dan yang terpenting: _'Bagaimana caraku kembali ke Tokyo?'_

000

to be continued

000

Salam kenal! Fic pertama di sini :"3/ *giddy-giddy*

I hope you enjoyed reading this~


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagami-cchi! Bangun, _ssu_. Sudah pagi, lho."

Kagami duduk lalu membuka kelopak matanya, menguceknya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan kantuknya. Melihat sekitarnya, ia mengumpulkan nyawanya yang nampaknya masih belum utuh kembali berkumpul dalam tubuhnya. Gadis enam belas tahun itu mendongak menatap langit.

"Kagami-cchi, ayo cepat. Nanti Akashi-cchi marah, _ssu_."

Kagami menengok. Seperti _déjà vu_, ia berteriak, "Uwaaah!"

"Jahat, _ssu_. Kenapa Kagami-cchi berteriak seperti itu? Aku kan tidak menakutkan." Kise mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan bibir yang mencebik, ekor-ekornya lunglai di belakang.

Yah, _memang_ tidak menakutkan. Wajah yang terukir seperti itu malah cantik sekali, seperti ukiran wajah Apphrodite –dengan sepasang telinga rubah. Dilihat dari dekat maupun jauh, Kise memang nampak cantik, sempurna, tanpa setitik noda di wajahnya. Kagami mengakui itu dan merasa sedikit cemburu. _'Kau itu laki-laki apa wanita, sih?! Jika kau diberi pakaian wanita, pasti tidak ada yang menyangka kalau kau itu laki-laki!'_

"Kau mengejutkanku! Kenapa sih dengan kalian semua? Hobi mengejutkan orang?! Dari yang jerit-jerit bikin telinga berdenging sampai yang suka ngagetin pake gunting! Kau senang kalau aku mati kena serangan jantung?! Iya, kan?!"–dengan suara yang sedikit serak, gadis berponi itu berteriak sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Kise–"Dan jangan panggil aku Kagami-cchi!"

"Jangan marah, dong. Aku kan cuma ngebangunin Kagami-cchi karena sudah pagi."

"Pagi? Pagi dari mana? Langit masih gelap sama seperti semalam. Jangan bohong!"

Kise meletakkan telunjuknya di bawah bibir. "Tapi ini memang sudah pagi. Tuh, lihat saja sudah jam tujuh."

"Hah?"

Kise mengambil bola kaca–yang Kagami perkirakan seukuran dengan bola basket–di atas meja. Di dalam bola tembus pandang itu, ada kerucut dengan ujung lancip mengarah ke bawah, agak serong ke kiri. Kerucut itu melayang dalam sebuah cincin berwarna perak berukir simbol yang bersinar hijau. Di bawahnya, ada sebuah cincin setengah lingkaran dengan simbol-simbol kecil serupa dengan simbol pada cincin perak.

"Lihat, _ssu._ Runcing mengarah ke angka tujuh," terang Kise sambil menunjuk angka yang dimaksud.

Memicingkan matanya, gadis asal Tokyo itu melihat ada dua puluh tiga simbol berurutan di cincin setengah liingkaran itu. Simbol yang disebut Kise sebagai angka itu berulang beberapa kali. _Runcing_ mengarah pada simbol ketujuh dari ujung kiri cincing setengah lingkaran itu.

Kagami merespon dengan gumaman samar 'oh', sementara Kise tersenyum lebar dengan ekor yang bergerak-gerak senang.

"Selamat pagi, Kagami-san. Selamat pagi, Kise-kun."

Kise mengeluarkan suara pekikan nyaring sembari melompat memeluk Kagami yang masih setengah duduk di tempat tidur. "Kuroko-cchi, jangan ngagetin gitu, dong. Aku kan jadi kaget."

"Tuh, kan, betul. Kalian semua memang ingin aku kena serangan jantung!" ujar Kagami dengan mata yang terpicing curiga. "Dan, _please_, lepaskan pelukanmu."

Kise melepas pelukannya dengan tampang memelas.

"Maaf, Kise-kun, Kagami-san. Saya tidak bermaksud mengagetkan. Saya hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau yang lain sudah menunggu di ruang makan." Kuroko berkata dengan wajah datar. Kemudian ia mengacungkan sesuatu pada Kagami. "Kagami-san, silakan kenakan ini. Jika sudah, langsung ke ruang makan."

"Huh? Oh, oke," ujarnya sembari menerima lipatan kain.

Kise mengecup pipi Kagami kecil kemudian menggandeng pemuda berkimono biru yang tingginya hanya mencapai bahunya itu keluar sambil terkikik. Suara kikiknya terdengar samar menjauhi kamar. Kagami, di tempat tidurnya, mengusap-usap pipinya dengan lengan baju seragam yang masih dikenakannya.

000

**S-E-P-T-E-N-A-R-Y**

by : nom-de-plumee

An unprofitable fanwork of Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Shueisha, Production I.G, and Affiliations.

May KnB always stay alive in our hearts and imagination.

Friendship, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance

000

"Aka-chin, kapan aku boleh mulai makan? Aku sudah lapar," ujar Murasakibara sambil memainkan sendok dan garpunya.

Di atas meja panjang itu, berbagai macam makanan telah tersaji dalam beberapa piring besar; buah-buahan segar, daging, telur, ikan, dan sayuran.. Raksasa yang aslinya tinggi sekitar empat meter itu duduk di kursinya dengan konsentrasi penuh menatap piring ikan bakar di depannya. Sendok dan garpu yang dimainkan di tangannya saling berdenting.

"Kita harus menghormati tamu, Atsushi. Tunggu sebentar lagi."

Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit turun kemudian berkomentar: "Bisa-bisanya membuat orang menunggu hingga—"

_Kriet_.

"Maaf, aku sedikit tersesat," ujar Kagami sambil memasuki ruang makan dengan wajah bersalah.

Lima pasang mata melirik ketika Kagami memasuki ruang makan dengan pakaian yang diberikan oleh Kuroko itu –Murasakibara tidak menghiraukan kedatangannya, tatapan matanya masih terkunci pada piring ikan bakar.

"Buahahahahaha! Apa itu? Aneh sekali! Hahaha." Aomine tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari memukul-mukul meja.

Kagami terhenti beberapa langkah setelah memasuki ruangan; wajahnya memerah. Bukan salahnya kalau ia tak tahu cara mengenakan pakaian itu, kan? Ia pernah melihat teman-temannya mengenakan yukata, tapi dirinya sendiri belum pernah mengenakan. Seharusnya ia mengenakan seragamnya saja, yang masih lumayan bersih –jika tidak mengindahkan bekas debu dan beberapa sobekan kecil.

Yukata pink dengan corak bunga matahari yang dikenakannya itu memang bagus, tapi serius, Kagami tidak tahu bagaimana mengurusi kain panjang obi yang akhirnya melilit pinggangnya dengan asal, diakhiri dengan simpul pita di depan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada dasi seragamnya. _'Sial. Aku tidak boleh mengaku kalau aku tidak bisa mengikat pita ini. Bisa-bisa dia semakin mengejekku.'_

"Diam kau, Vampire Hitam! Ini namanya kreasi! Kau tidak tau? Dasar vampire kuno!"

"Kau ... bilang saja kalau tidak bisa pakai!" dengus Aomine. "Padahal anak kecil pun bisa. Das—"

Ekor-ekor Kise–yang duduk di samping Aomine–menutupi mulut pemuda beriris biru itu. Ia menyatukan kedua tanganya di depan dada kemudian tersenyum sejuta _watt_ dengan sepasang mata yang berbinar. "Kagami-cchi cantik, _ssu_. Bajunya cocok sekali~ Iya, kan, Midorima-cchi?"

Midorima, yang duduk di samping Murasakibara, hanya mendengus kecil.

"Duduk, Taiga."

Di kepala meja, Akashi berkata dengan kedua tangan menyangga dagunya. Ia melirik pada kursi kosong di sampingnya; di sisi lain Kise. Gadis itu segera duduk di kursi yang disediakan itu.

"Hari ini giliran Atsushi dan Tetsuya yang menyiapkan makan pagi. Ambil sesukamu."

"Terima kasih."

Akashi kemudian mengambil dua butir telur. Kelima orang pemuda yang duduk di sekitarnya segera mengikuti mengambil makanan satu per satu. Kagami memperhatikan Kuroko yang mengambil satu buah apel. Midorima yang mengambil beberapa lembar sayuran segar –yang Kagami tak tahu jenisnya. Kise mengiris daging dan membaginya dengan Aomine. Murasakibara mengambil piring ikan bakar. Kagami berkedip beberapa kali, tidak mengambil apapun.

"Kagami-san, kenapa tidak mengambil makanan?" tanya Kuroko yang duduk di depannya.

Kagami tersenyum kikuk ketika perhatian tertuju padanya. "T –tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengambil buah ini saja. Terima kasih."

"Hmmm."

Pagi itu dilanjutkan tanpa ada pembicaran lain. Hanya denting sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring yang terdengar dalam ruangan besar itu.

000

"Atsushi, kau ikut denganku," titah Akashi setelah semuanya selesai makan.

Aomine berdiri tiba-tiba. "Tunggu! Akashi, kaubawa Midorima saja. Biar Atsushi tinggal dan menyiapkan makan sore!"

"Kau memerintahku, Daiki?"

Vampire yang mengenakan yukata hitam beraksen biru itu berjengit di kursinya sebelum ia menjawab dengan suara pelan, "Tidak, Akashi."

"Kali ini giliran Shintarou dan Tetsuya membuat makan sore. Aku dan Atsushi akan pergi hingga besok. Kalian cukup menyiapkan makanan untuk lima orang saja." Pemuda berambut merah itu berujar tegas sebelum melanjutkan sembari menatap Midorima: "Shintarou, siang ini ajari Taiga tentang dasar-dasar yang perlu ia ketahui."

Midorima hanya mengangguk kecil menyanggupi permintaan/perintah laki-laki yang tingginya hanya sebelas duabelas dibandingkan Kuroko itu. Akashi kemudian keluar ruangan, diikuti oleh Murasakibara yang sempat merampas sekeranjang buah-buahan sisa makan pagi. Suara langkah kaki raksasa itu terdengar menggema sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya

"Sial, kenapa Akashi membiarkan kita kelaparan," dengus Aomine sambil memasukkan jarinya ke dalam telinga.

Midorima yang duduk di hadapan Aomine memicingkan matanya, merasa dirinya disinggung dengan komentar Aomine itu. "Kalau kau tidak mau aku memasak, kau bisa masak sendiri. Itu hal mudah, _nanodayo._"

Kise tertawa kecil, lalu mengomentari: "Mustahil, mustahil~ Aomine-cchi sama sekali tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau makan buah beracun yang Aomine-cchi petik."

"Hei, beracun atau tidak beracun, tidak akan berpengaruh pada kita. Jadi, siapa peduli, heh?"

"Aomine-kun, kita juga menyiapkan makanan untuk Kagami-san. Kagami-san tidak kebal terhadap racun," ujar Kuroko.

Aomine melirik Kagami yang sibuk mengunyah apel di sisi lain Kise dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Dia? Keracunan buah? Lebih pas dibilang dia keracunan karena makan terlalu banyak. Aku baru pertama kali ini melihat wanita makan sebanyak itu."

Tiga pasang mata lain segera ikut memperhatikan gadis di pojok meja itu.

Piring gadis tinggi itu setengahnya dipenuhi dengan tulang buah, sementara daging buahnya sudah masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"_What_? Apa lihat-lihat?" sentak Kagami begitu menyadari menjadi pusat perhatian. Kunyahannya sedikit tersembur keluar. "Siapa suruh kalian menyediakan makanan yang seperti ini? Satu-satunya yang bisa aku makan cuma buah-buahan ini!"

Midorima menjentikkan jarinya tiga kali dengan bibir yang berkomat-kamit dan ... _bam_! Piring-piring di atas meja berubah bersih, termasuk piring Kagami yang masih belum selesai ia selesaikan –sisa tulang buah dan buah-buahan utuh semuanya hilang tak berbekas. "Kau tak boleh makan terlalu banyak, _nodayo_. Bukan berarti aku peduli padamu."

"Eeehhh?! Kau kemanakan makananku, heh?!" teriak Kagami sambil menggebrak meja.

"Eeeh? Kagami-cchi marah, _ssu_."

"Salah sendiri membuat gara-gara. Dasar, Idiot," –Aomine tertawa–"Tetsu, ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin."

Kuroko berdiri. "Ayo, Aomine-kun. Midorima-kun, jangan terlalu keras pada Kagami-san."

Aomine ikut berdiri kemudian mengikuti Kuroko keluar ruangan. Sementara itu, Kise segera memeluk Kagami-cchi dan belari-lari menyusul Kuroko dan Aomine –berseru sesuatu tentang ingin ikut berlatih. Ekor pemuda itu bergoyang-goyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dalam sekejap saja, ketiga orang itu sudah tak nampak.

Kagami melipat tangan di dada, lalu merengut kecil dan membuang muka. "Kembalikan makananku. Aku tidak boleh membuang-buang makanan."

Midorima ikut melipat tangan di dada. Menaikkan wajahnya, pemuda berambut hijau itu mendengus lalu berkata, "Tidak bisa. Semuanya sudah aku kirimkan ke tempat lain, _nanodayo_."

"Kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula kaubilang tidak bisa memakannya."–Midorima berdiri lalu berjalan ke pintu–"Ikuti aku, kau perlu mempelajari beberapa hal."

000

_Oke_, Kagami tahu, otaknya memang termasuk di bawah rata-rata, terlihat dari nilai-nilai ujiannya yang hampir selalu mendapatkan nilai di bawah enam. Jika bukan karena kesabaran Tatsuya mengajarinya matematika, ia hampir yakin dirinya tidak sukses memecahkan angka nol pada lembar jawabannya. Atau bahasa inggrisnya. Atau sejarah. Atau hampir seluruh mata pelajarannya. Sungguh, Kagami sangat bersyukur dengan keberadaan pemuda cantik itu. Saat ini pun, ia berharap Tatsuya ada di sana dan memberikan penjelasan tentang isi tumpukan buku di sampingnya.

"_Geez_, ini buku apa, sih? Dan mana Midorima?"

Midorima meninggalkan Kagami sendirian di ruang perpustakaan. Sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak pemuda berkemampuan falakiah itu meletakkan belasan buku tebal dan beberapa gulung naskah tua di depannya untuk dipelajari. Dan gadis itu sudah mulai gerah berada di ruangan hening itu. Ia sudah membuka-buka semua buku, menyadari satu hal paling penting: ia sama sekali tidak mengerti simbol-simbol dalam buku itu. _'Gimana aku bisa mempelajari kalau membacanya saja tidak bisa?!'_

Tapi, harus ia akui, gambar-gambar ilustrasi yang dilukis di sana cukup indah. Kagami yang awam mengenai benda seni pun terkagum-kagum dengan ilustrasi makhluk-makhluk yang tidak berbeda jauh dari makhluk dunia dongeng yang sering dibacakan ibunya ketika ia masih kecil itu.

_Kruyuk_.

"Aku lapaaar," protesnya tidak lama kemudian sembari menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk mencari dapur dan memasak makanannya sendiri, karena nampaknya koloni _non_-manusia berambut warna-warni itu baru akan makan pada sore hari. _'Aku tidak kuat jika tidak makan siang. Buruk sekali cara mereka memperlakukan tamu.'_

Kagami menggulung rambutnya, mengencangkannya dengan potongan ranting bunga _ikebana_ di sudut ruangan dan bergegas keluar ruangan, menelusuri lorong hingga mencapai ruang makan, lalu menemukan dapur tidak jauh dari ruang makan itu.

"Halo?"

Tidak seorang pun menyahut.

"Halo?"

Memastikan tidak ada orang_–'Jangan katakan mereka tinggal di gedung sebesar ini cuma berenam. That's seriously awesome!' –_gadis itu masuk dan menemukan berbagai macam peralatan tua; kompor batu dan beberapa kuali yang nampaknya cukup jarang dipakai. Di sudut ruangan, berbagai macam pisau dan peralatan yang terbuat dari besi ditata rapi.

Melewati pintu di sisi lain ruangan, ia melihat ada kolam berisi ikan-ikan besar. Di sekitarnya, ada lautan hijau pepohonan tinggi. Semak-semak beri menjadi jenis pohon paling luar dari pepohonan tinggi itu. Lalu, di salah satu sudut, deretan sayur yang serupa dengan yang ada meja makan pada pagi hari nampak sedikit bercahaya. _'Hmmm, cukup lengkap. Sayang sekali mereka tidak memanfaatkan semuanya dengan baik.'_

Kagami bergidik mengingat makanan-makanan yang ia lihat di meja makan.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mencuci tangannya, menyiapkan bahan-bahan; mencabut beberapa sayuran, menangkap seekor ikan kecil–yang ukurannya hampir setinggi Kagami dan perlu ditangkap dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi memang termasuk kecil dibandingkan ikan-ikan lainnya di kolam_–_yang segera ia pukul dengan pisau besar. Bersiul-siul kecil, gadis itu mencicipi bermacam-macam rempah dan mencampurkannya berdasarkan insting. Ia sangat lihai membuat berbagai jenis makanan dengan peralatan asing dan bumbu-bumbu yang ia tak ketahui namanya. Dalam sekejap, delapan macam makanan tersedia di meja.

000

"Uwaaah, bau enak apa ini, _ssu_?"

Kise tiba-tiba saja muncul di dapur. Hidungnya mengendus-endus lucu sementara ekor-ekornya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat. "Ehhh, Kagami-cchi bikin apa? Aku mau, _ssu_."

"Oh, Kise, ambil saja. Aku lapar, jadi aku coba-coba masak. Maaf menggunakan dapur tanpa izin."

"Enggak apa-apa, _ssu._ Uwaaah, ini ikan? Baunya samar-samar seperti bau ikan, tapi enggak kelihatan seperti ikan?" tanya Kise.

Kagami, yang sedang lahap memakan makanannya_–_semangkuk besar sup ikan_–_pun menoleh. Di dalam piring itu ada mangkok labu besar yang diisi potongan-potongan kecil daging ikan yang dicampur dengan sayur-mayur berwarna-warni. "Iya. Ikannya aku potong-potong kecil dulu. Ikan di kolam kalian benar-benar besar! Aku hanya menangkap seekor untuk membuat semua ini."

"Kuroko-cchi yang pelihara, _ssu_. Semua yang Kuroko-cchi pelihara pasti tumbuh bagus~" ujar Kise sembari mengambil piring, memenuhinya dengan beragam masakan Kagami. "Midorima-cchi juga ngasih ramuan khusus yang membuat semuanya tumbuh berkali-kali lebih cepat, _ssu_!"

"Ka-ga-mi."

Di ambang pintu, Midorima berdiri berkacak pinggang. Matanya menyipit memandangi gadis itu.

_'Umurnya panjang juga, baru dibicarakan sudah muncul,'_ pikir Kagami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _nanodayo_? Aku tidak percaya kau meninggalkan ruangan setelah aku perintahkan menungguku!"

Menelan makanannya, Kagami lalu menyahut, "Aku makan, tentu saja. Tuan rumah macam apa yang membuat tamunya kelaparan, heh?"

"_Siapa suruh kalian menyediakan makanan yang seperti ini? Satu-satunya yang bisa aku makan cuma buah-buahan ini_!" ujar Aomine–yang tiba-tiba muncul–menirukan Kagami sambil merangkul Midorima. "Dan sekarang kau makan, heh?"

Midorima menyenggol lengan Aomine. "Berat, Aomine."

Kagami memutarkan matanya dan mencibir. "Ayolah, aku memang benar-benar tidak bisa makan makanan tadi pagi. Telur? Aku tidak bisa,"–ia bergidik mengingat telur-telur _mentah _yang dipecahkan Akashi–"itu mentah! Ikan? Meskipun kalian membakarnya, aku bahkan masih bisa melihat sisik-sisiknya yang besar. Itu … menggangguku. Dan sayuran? Sesuka apapun aku dengan sayuran, aku tak bisa membayangkan diriku makan sepiring sayuran mentah. Paling tidak, olah semuanya dengan benar."

"Bagaimana dengan—?"

Kagami memotong pertanyaan Kise dengan: "Daging? Mentah. Dan darah? _Oh_, tolong, aku bukan peminum darah seperti vampire gila itu."

"Maafkan kami, Kagami-san," ujar Kuroko yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di samping Kagami, membuat gadis itu tersedak air yang ditenggaknya. "Kami tidak tahu harus menyediakan apa untuk Kagami-san. Kami hanya membuat apa yang biasanya kami makan."

Kagami terbatuk, menyenggol piring di samping tangannya. Piring yang hampir mendarat di lantai batu itu ditangkap oleh Aomine. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu segera meletakkan piring itu di meja, menaburinya dengan cairan merah pekat yang beraroma amis darah, lalu mencicipinya.

"Hei! _That's gross!_ Apa yang kaulakukan dengan makanan itu?"

Aomine menelan potongan ikannya. "Lebih enak daging. Lain kali, buat yang daging, Idiot."

"Siapa yang mau membuatkan untukmu?!"

Kuroko menarik-narik lengan yukata Kagami. Dengan sepasang mata besar dan wajah yang kecil, gadis itu merasa Kuroko sangat muda. "Ini enak sekali, Kagami-san. Saya belum pernah makan yang seenak ini," puji Kuroko dengan wajah kagum.

Kagami merona. "Sama-sama. Lain kali aku akan masakkan yang lain."

Dari enam pemuda _non-_ manusia di Teiko itu, Kagami paling nyaman dengan makhluk beraura tipis itu. Ia tak keberatan memasak untuknya.

"Oi, jangan lupa daging," celetuk Aomine yang masih asyik mencomot potongan ikan satu-per-satu.

"Terserah." Kagami menghela napas, lalu beralih pada Midorima yang belum berpindah tempat dari ambang pintu. "Midorima? Ayo makan. Masih cukup banyak untuk kita makan bersama."

"Semuanya enak, kok, Midorima-cchi_. _Aku sudah mencicipi semuanya, _ssu_."

"Midorima-kun."

"Kalau Midorima tidak mau, bagiannya untukku saja."

Midorima menghela napas sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Baiklah, aku ikut makan. Bukan berarti aku tergoda! Aku hanya memastikan rasanya agar bisa membuat obat penawar jika kalian keracunan, _nodayo_."

"Iya. Iya."

Dan hari itu, keempat pemuda itu menyadari keajaiban tangan seorang manusia Tokyo: tangannya terampil memasak. Gadis itu pun ditakdirkan menjadi koki bagi penghuni bangunan besar itu. Melupakan pertengkaran kecil mereka, semuanya makan dengan lahap –mulut terbungkam oleh kenikmatan rasa. Hanya terdengar gumaman-gumaman penuh rasa puas. Dalam sekejap, makanan-makanan yang ada di meja habis semuanya.

Kagami menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kenyang.

"Kagami, lanjutkan bacaanmu."

"Eh? Kau serius, Midorima? Aku bahkan tidak dapat membaca semuanya!"

"Seorang idiot memang benar idiot, dasar Idiot."

"Akashi-cchi bisa marah, _ssu_, kalau Kagami-cchi tidak belajar apapun."

"Semangat, Kagami-san."

Hari itu, Kagami menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan –diselingi dengan makan malam yang keseluruhannya ia masak dengan dibantu Kuroko. Midorima memberinya sebuah ramuan lalu membaca mantra yang membuatnya mengerti simbol-simbol yang ditulis di buku dan gulungan kertas. _Bukan_ berarti ia _mengerti_ dengan isi bacaannya. Terlalu banyak hal yang membingungkan bagi otak berkemampuan rendahnya itu. Bahkan dengan penjelasan Midorima yang mengawasinya membaca, ia tidak juga mengerti.

Menjelang tengah malam, dari puluhan topik yang ia baca dan dijelaskan oleh Midorima, ia hanya tahu tentang Mirakel dan Wunschehalter, serta hubungan keduanya dengan keberadaan Niji, dunia tempat Teiko berada. Memandangi langit merah, Kagami berharap semuanya segera berakhir. Ia ingin segera kembali ke Tokyo, bermain basket bersama Tatsuya dan—

_'_—_aku ingin segera melihat langit biru.'_

000

to be continued

000

Chap 2 is here~ I hope you enjoyed reading :"3/

Thanks for the feedback! I really appreciate them :"")


End file.
